Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power-saving method and device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a power-saving method and device capable of controlling electronic equipment to save power.
Description of the Related Art
Due to the increasing complexity of television (TV) sets, the startup time for a user to get his television to go from an off (standby) state to a desired channel and/or input (including boot time and time to navigate to the desired channel and input) has markedly increased in recent years.
Quick-start techniques can help solve this problem. When the user performs a quick start, an operating system remains booted up to reduce the startup time.
However, the quick start in applications still has the following disadvantages: (i) since the operating system remains on, power consumption is high; and (ii) the quick start needs to be triggered by the user. However, in general, the user does not have a need to perform a quick start during the vast majority of the day. Thus, there is a need for a power-saving method and device which can not only reduce unnecessary power consumption, but also perform the quick start function automatically without being triggered by the user.